Renesmee SLAPS Back part 1
by the never ending dream
Summary: The continuous SAGA of Renesmee Big SLAP Rated M!
1. Remembering

**Renesmee SLAPS back**

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

Renesmee was sitting

with Seth, because he

is her new boyfriend.

Suddenly she had a

flash back about the

last night she saw

Jacob. It was at the

Seattle Inn in Utah.

She started to cry of

the memerories. Her

head fell on the white

sofa in pain. Edward

ran down the stairs.

Edward: Whats a matter.

She was in to much pain to talk.

She used her powers to tell him.

Edward: I'll kill'em!

Renesmee: he haven't been back, so don't.

Edward: Ok. But please quite thinking that it is desturbing.

Renesmee: Ok daddy.

Edward: Alice is planning for you.

Is it my tenth birthday. I

asked in my head.

Edward: Thats right sweet heart. Ok it time for all wolf boys to go home.

Seth: Bye .

Edward: Your my favorite of all the wolves.

Seth: Really! Thanks for letting me date your daughter.

Edward: You can come back tomorrow.

Seth: Ok I'm going. Good night Nessie and .

Renesmee: Good night Seth.

Edward: Now its time for all half vampire and half humans to go to bed.

Renesmee: love you, daddy.

She walked up stairs to her room.

She laid down and when she was

half a sleep...

Next thing she knew she was out

her window into the forest. The

person dragged her to California

Inn in California. His room key was

numbered 887.

When they was up in the room she

woke up and could tell who it was.

Jacob!

Jacob: Long time no see.

Renesmee: Leave me alone.

Jacob: No...I brought our friends again.

Renesmee: Not Mr. Duct Tape and Mr. Rope.

Jacob: They got a new buddy, Mr. Camera.

Renesmee: Why?

Jacob: Lets just say your going to be posing.

Renesmee: No I won't.

Jacob: Yes you will. Lets start with Mr. Rope.

Renesmee: NO!

Jacob: Yes.(whilr tieing her up) Now Mr. Duct Tape.

Renesmee: No no no no!

Jacob: Yes!(While duct tapeing her mouth.) Timr for photos!

Renesmee: Nmmmmm!

Jacob: If you say so. Now lets take off that pretty top and lay on the bed for pictures.

Renesmee: Nmmm Nmmm!

Jacob: Ok right this way.

He pushe her on the bed and

and took off her top.

Jacob: Work it work it.

Renesmee: NNNNNNmmmmm!

Jacob: Ok if you say so.

He took her pants off and

underwere.

Jacob: Work it.

Then the Cullens busted

the door down. What a

surprize(Not really)!

Edward: Get out NOW!

Then Emmett though him

out the busted door. Then

Edward ripped the rope off

and the duct tape. He was fighting

fire. They waited outside the room.

Renesmee changed and they took

her home. She fell a sleep as Edward

carried her home. She couldn't wait

to see Seth. She had a nightmare

about what just happen!


	2. Set at my Bedside

**Renesmee SLAPS back part 1**

**Chapter 2: Seth at my bedside**

**Seth's POV**

After I heard Jacob's repulsing thoughts when he came back I ran to Renesmee. I was so mad at Jake I was in wolf form. I ran to her window and jump though it. I wanna pretect her, but she gots people for that. Edward would know where I'm coming from wanting to protect the one that you love.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was having that nightmare dream again. Then I saw Seth at my bedside. I pulled him down to my bed. I heard dad walking up the steps. He heard Seth's thoughts.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to knock on the door, but I heard Edward would know where I'm coming from wanting to protect the one you love. I did know what he ment so I just walked away. I always like that Seth boy, because age is closer and he brings out a different side of Renesmee we haven't seen in a long time.

**Renesmee's POV**

I wondered why he just walk away. Seth and I was staring at the walls. He put his arm around my neck and I was under the cover he wasn't. I like his hot body against me. _**NOT like that dad, I ment warm body over the cover.**_ I curled into his arm and his jean pants with chains. It made the back end of he look good...dang dad heard that. He hummed a lullaby~rock a bye baby~! He is going dad on me as if he was Edward and I was Bella. It was sweet.

**Seth's POV**

It felt good to hold her next to me. _**Not like that Mr. Cullen. **_

**Edward's POV**

Playing all my moves!

**Seth's POV**

I know I was acting like Edward I just wanted to keep her safe. I would love to ask Renesmee a certain question, but I got to talk to the family, Mostly Edward.


End file.
